


The Dog Days Have Just Begun

by ladymogar



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Puppies, too much cuteness i've been told, uh language maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymogar/pseuds/ladymogar
Summary: Puppies, a new house, and marriage talk? What more could you ask for?





	The Dog Days Have Just Begun

**Author's Note:**

> Aight so this (and all my other stories) originated from my tumblr ( ladymogar.tumblr.com ). There's more there than there is here, so check it out if you like !!

“Who’s a good girl? Who?” You were sitting on the floor near Jon’s desk, rubbing at and playing with Bella. The dog was wagging her tail so hard that her whole body was wiggling. You flopped onto your back and Bella launched onto your stomach, licking at your face. You just laughed and continued to pet her.

“Jon, can I borrow you for a second?” Burnie asked as he poked his head in Jon’s office.

“Sure. You’ll watch Bella, Y/N?” You look up from where you lay on the floor.

“Do you even have to ask?” Jon smiled and promised he’d be back soon. You weren’t in any hurry, as you had finished all your work for the day. You were waiting on Ryan to finish up so the two of you could go to dinner. You played around with Bella until she was tired and then you checked the time. Jon had been gone for a while and you really needed to go check in with Ryan. After a moment of consideration, you jot a note to Jon quickly, pick up Bella, and start on your way to the AH office.

“Stop trying to steal my dog, Y/N.” You glance behind yourself to see Jon coming up the hallway.

“Sorry, Jon.” You laugh and hand over Bella. “I wrote a note, but I was going to find Ryan and I didn’t want to leave Bella alone.”

“Don’t sweat it, it’s fine. I’m leaving for the day, see you.” You told Jon bye before continuing on your way to find Ryan. You wander into the AH office finally and are greeted almost immediately by Gavin making his candid Gavin noises. They were filming a minecraft let’s play so, after washing your hands, you settled onto the couch. You honestly should be checking on housing stuff but you couldn’t get motivated enough.

You and Ryan had just bought a house together. The two of you had been dating for almost four years now, almost as long as Ryan had been at Rooster Teeth, and had recently decided on getting a permanent place together. Once Burnie, Matt, and the other higher ups had let you know about the move to stage 5, you had immediately begun looking for houses closer to there. People were determined to ruin your good mood about the whole thing with one question: why hasn’t Ryan proposed yet?

If you were honest, you didn’t know, but you told people that y’all were happy being not married, that it just didn’t feel like time yet, and other excuses. You weren’t particularly bothered that Ryan hadn’t proposed, you reasoned that you could just as well propose to him. You weren’t going to do that though, because you were a chicken and you didn’t think you could talk yourself into it. The questions did make you wonder though, about yourself and about Ryan. You tried not to dwell too much on anything, knowing it’d do more harm than good.

“Yeah! Suck my dick!” Jack roared, gaining your attention. The other five men groaned, reinforcing the fact that Jack had just won the let’s play. You couldn’t help but laugh as the lads all grumbled like small children. Ryan glanced over you and offered a smile which you quickly returned. They all ‘congratulated’ Jack, while Gavin set his house on fire. After they finished up, you headed over to stand behind Ryan and you rested your arms on his chest.

“Almost done?” you questioned. They were recording a lot later than they normally do. Ryan leaned back to rest his head on your shoulder, pressing a quick kiss to your cheek.

“Yeah, almost. Let me just finish up these last few emails and I’ll be good to go,“ he told you. You nodded and contented yourself to watch him work as the rest of the guys finished up their stuff and left for the day. By the time Ryan was finished, it was just the two of you and Ray, as he was waiting on Kdin to finish up.

“Sure you don’t want us to give you a ride?” Ryan asked Ray, and you could tell by the way he asked he’d already offered before.

“I’m sure, go on. I’ll just play some Pokemon.” Ray assured him, raising his DS as if to offer proof.

“Fine, fine. See ya.” You led the way out of the building while Ryan rested his hand on the small of your back. “What’d you do while you waited for me?”

“Jon had brought in Bella today so I played with her.” You grinned back at him, aware that he felt bad about leaving you alone for so long today. “I wish Arryn and Miles had brought Watson in, though, that pup is a cutie.”

“I was wondering why you smelled like dog.” Ryan laughed causing you to pout, earning yourself a quick smooch. “Now what do you want for dinner?”

“Hmm, something with a buffet, I think. Sushi sounds good,” you tossed out. Ryan nodded as held held the car door open for you.

“There’s that Hibachi buffet, about twenty minutes out, I think. That work?”

“As long as it’s cool with you,” you answered as he started the car. He rolled his eyes playfully as he pulled out of the parking lot.

“Well, duh, I wouldn’t have suggested it otherwise.” Your only response was to stick your tongue out at him.

***

“Did we pack up all my books?” you ask Ryan, poking your head in the bathroom where he was brushing his teeth. He gave you a pointed look, looked down at his toothbrush, and then raised his eyebrow at you. You roll your eyes but lean against the doorframe as he finishes up.

“Yeah, we packed up everything that was lying around, remember?” he answered after he had rinsed his mouth out.

“I thought I left out a Harry Potter book so I wouldn’t be bored tonight.” Everything in your apartment had been moved to your new home, except for the bed and other minor things like bathroom necessities. Tomorrow was the big day. Ryan was supposed to make sure everything that was left (i.e. the bed) got moved in properly while you were going into town with Lindsay. She had said she ‘urgently needed your help’ and that ‘no one was as good a shopping buddy as you’.

“Oh, whoops,” Ryan chuckled, moving out of your way as you went to brush your teeth as well. “I, uh, may have put it in one of the boxes, sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Your voice came out garbled as you talked around the toothbrush. “I’ll deal.”

When you were done, you headed for the bedroom. It was almost spooky at night, with everything gone out of your apartment. You would never admit it, but you crossed the room quickly to get off the ground and into bed. Ryan had been laying on his back but immediately curved towards you as you laid down. You cuddled up next to him and lay happily in his arms.

“Are you sure you’ll be ok moving the bed and stuff on your own tomorrow?” You ask. It’s only about the fiftieth time you’ve asked him, but you still feel a bit guilty for abandoning him.

“I’ll be fine. Michael and Jack are gonna help out, maybe Geoff too.” Ryan reassured you, pressing a kiss to your forehead. “Enjoy your girl time with Lindsay, there will be plenty of unpacking to do when you get back.”

“Well, I guess,” you half-heartedly agree, partially wishing you hadn’t agreed to go with Lindsay. When you had brought it up to Ryan, he had quickly agreed saying that you deserved the time and that it would be somewhat rude to make Lindsay go alone. You had been a bit suspicious but shrugged it off, especially when he had mentioned that he’d have help.

“You go have fun, I think I’ll survive a few hours without you.” Ryan joked.

“Oh, I dunno, I’m not so certain you can handle yourself.” Your smirk almost immediately disappears as Ryan captures your lips with his, pulling your bodies so that he hovers over you. His lips are strong against yours and he pushes his tongue into your mouth. He grinds his hips against yours and you let out a moan as you bury your hands in his hair. You can feel that Ryan is already straining against his boxers. You make out heavily for a while before he pulls back for much needed air.

“I take that back, you do quite nicely on your own,” you say a bit breathlessly. Ryan grinned like the cheshire cat as he looked down at you.

“It’s nice to hear you admit it,“ he said before capturing your lips once again while his hands worked their way up under your night shirt. You arch into his hands as he nibbles on your lower lip. He tugs on your shirt and you lift up enough that as he pulls away from you, he can pull it over your head. Ryan immediately began to press kisses along your collar bone, leaving bites here and there. You ran your hands up his chest and then dragged them back down, utilizing your long nails. He moaned into your mouth before biting down hard enough that you know you’ll have a mark along your chest later.

You arched up into him as he began to pay special attention to your right breast with his mouth while he busied his hand with your left. Ryan wasn’t too harsh on you, at least not at first. You had thought he was going easy on you, until he gave your nipple a hard pinch which caused your breath to stutter. In retaliation, you reached your hand down into his boxers and began to stroke him slowly. The moment you had touched him, Ryan had instinctively bucked into your hand and he let out a low groan. He pulled back from you, however, and pulled your hand away from him.

“I’m afraid if we keep this up, I won’t last much longer.” He murmured, pressing a kiss to the side of your mouth quickly. He quickly pulled his boxers off before helping you pull off your panties. “Oh, fuck.”

“What?” You asked, immediately thinking you’d done something to make him lose the mood.

“We don’t have any condoms, they were in one of the boxes we packed.” Ryan explained, leaning his head on your shoulder.

“Is that all?” You sighed in relief. “I’m on the pill, we’ll be ok this time.”

“You sure?” The two of you were always super careful about protection because neither of you were ready for kids and you didn’t like risking that ‘just one night’ without any protection at all.

“I’m sure. Please, Ryan, now. I need you now.” Ryan immediately flipped you onto your stomach and pulled at your hips, raising your butt into the air.

“Is this ok?” He asked and you just nodded; you could feel his member rubbing along your inner thighs and it was driving you insane. You moved so you were laying in a comfortable position (or at least your top half was) before Ryan slowly pushed himself into you.You groaned at the contact and Ryan kept himself still as you got used to him.

Ryan paced himself well in the beginning. His thrusts were short, steady, but most of all they were hitting you in just the right spot. You were panting heavily in seconds, hands twisted into the sheets and sweat all along your neck. It didn’t take long before you could feel yourself wanting to explode, wanting to touch that ecstasy. Ryan’s movements were becoming more erratic and judging by the way he was gripping your hips, you were sure you’d have bruises tomorrow.

Suddenly, though, Ryan leaned forward a bit more so that his chest rubbed against your back with every thrust and his fingers found your clit. With him massaging the bundle of nerves, it didn’t take long for you to break and you could have sworn you saw stars, as cliche as that sounds. Ryan let out a cry as he came, but he muffled it by biting into your shoulder. Your body had already given out so when Ryan was finished, he carefully eased himself out of you before falling beside you. The two of you were quiet for a while, the only noises were your heavy breathing.

“I’m glad I already packed your book up,” Ryan commented, throwing you a smile. You smiled back before yawning, absolutely exhausted. He pulled you into his side and lay his arm over your waist. “Good night.”

“Night,” you mumbled, already half asleep.

***

“Christ, Y/N. Were you attacked or something?” Michael asked and you couldn’t help but feel just a tad bit embarrassed. You had awoken this morning to find quite a few hickeys lining your collarbone, but you hadn’t been worried at first. You had thought your shirt would cover it but you had forgotten the only shirt you left unpacked was a scoop neck, which showed off every single mark.

“Yeah, by Ryan.” Geoff butted in, laughing. You whined, embarrassed and flushing. Geoff had arrived first, and earlier than expected, meaning you didn’t have time to cover-up the hickeys with concealer.

“Jesus, Ryan,” Lindsay commented, “they look a little harsh.”

“Well, I’m sure he was a little too preoccupied to notice just how hard he was biting her,” Jack added, joining in on the teasing.

“Everyone, shut up,” You grumbled, your face red hot. Everyone laughed but dropped the subject.

“Ready to go, Y/N? There’s this cool place I wanna take you to; Kara told me about it and I wanna check it out,” Lindsay said excitedly, a large grin on her face.

“Yeah, I’m good.” You held up your purse and gave a thumbs up. “I even have keys for the new house, in case Ryan locks me out.”

“Hey now, I wouldn’t do that.” Rolling his eyes at you, he tugged you closer so he could lay an arm over your shoulders.

“Oh, I’m sure he wouldn’t, not after the night you two had.” Geoff giggled again and you sighed.

“What happened to shutting up?” They all just laughed before you and Lindsay said goodbye. A few moments after you two left, Ryan turned to Michael, Jack, and Geoff.

“Are you sure you guys can handle this? I can help,” Ryan asked them.

“We’ve already told you, Rye-bread, we wanted to help,” Michael reassured the gent.

“Yeah, so shut the fuck up. What you’re doing is cute as dicks and it’s about time anyway.” Geoff stretched before he began to walk to towards the apartment. “Come on, you assholes, let’s go move a bed.”

“Thanks guys,” Ryan called as he climbed into his car, taking off in the opposite direction you and Lindsay had went.

***

“Ryan, I’m home!” Dropping your bags beside the door, you stepped into your new home. A few lights were on but you didn’t see, or hear, Ryan. You closed the door behind you and stepped a bit further into the house. You started to hear an odd sort of noise, so you called out again. “Ryan!”

The noise stopped momentarily before a new noise took it’s place, sounding skittery and not very stable. You almost called out for Ryan again when a puppy hurtled around the corner in front of you and then rushed towards you, shaking with excitement.

“What the- ? Well, hello there.” The puppy was just level with your knee and you squatted down to pet him. He wanted you closer, however, and tried to leap into your lap which caused your butt to hit the floor. The dog licked at your face all while sitting in your lap. You couldn’t help but laugh at the puppy’s excited expression. He was splotchy black and white with big brown eyes.

“Do you like him?” You look up and Ryan was leaning against the corner wall where the pup had come from.

“Of course.” You grinned up at Ryan before turning your attention back to the dog, who was now trying to nuzzle into your neck. “Is he, like, officially ours?”

“Yep, picked him up today. He’s a great dane, so he’ll get really big and I know you prefer big dogs, but, I haven’t picked out a name yet. I wanted to let you do that.”

“Really?” You beamed up at him.

“No Edgar. Or Scooby Doo, please.” You couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“No, no. I was thinking Hoss.” Hoss was a southern term you had learned about thanks to a friend and it was just a term that meant friendship or partner.

“I like it,” Ryan replied with a smile. Then he said, quieter, “Have you checked his collar?”

You shook your head but immediately looked. The collar itself was plain red, but there was a tag hanging in the front. After being assaulted by puppy kisses you were finally able to read what it said. On the little heart shaped piece of metal, Ryan had engraved: ‘will you marry me?’ Your mouth popped open audibly and you looked up at Ryan.

“I mean it.” Ryan said softly, coming to sit in front of you on the floor. He petted Hoss a few times, before looking you right in the eye, and pulled a small box out of his pocket. “I have never loved anyone, or anything, more than I love you. These past four years have been some of the best in my life and now, I’m absolutely certain I want to keep you in my life for as long as you’ll have me. Will you marry me, Y/N?”

“Yes!” You launched yourself to him, pressing your lips to his. You could feel him smiling into the kiss which just caused you to smile too. The puppy was stuck between the two of you but didn’t seem to mind, instead he settled down, laying across both your’s and Ryan’s lap. You pulled back and Ryan opened the box. The ring was rather plan, just a simple silver band, with only two inlaid stones: Ryan’s birthstone and your own.

“Oh my god, it’s perfect,“ you said, unable to keep the large grin off your face.

“Oh, good, I was worried. Lindsay told me about different rings you’d mentioned, so I did my best,” Ryan explained, sliding the ring onto your finger.

“No, you did perfectly.” You held your hand up to admire how the small band sat. You opened your mouth to say something more but was caught off unexpectedly by a yawn. Ryan laughed at you, but after moving the puppy, helped you off the floor.

“I think it’s bed time, Mrs. Haywood.”

***

“Let me see it!” Lindsay cried, immediately by your side the next day at work. You held your hand out to Lindsay, while the guys crowded around to give you their congratulations.

“Looks like you celebrated well last night,” Geoff grinned, eyeing a hickey on your upper neck that you had attempted to cover up this morning, to no avail.

“Oh, leave her alone, this is totally worth celebrating,” Lindsay chided, smiling wide.

“Speaking of celebrating, we should go out somewhere nice for dinner,” Jack added. There was a chorus of agreements before a loud bark rang out. Hoss appeared in the AH doorway and immediately began to try to lick everyone.

“Who’s this?” Gavin asked, leaning down to pet Hoss.

“My baby, duh Gavin,” you answer, rolling your eyes. At the same time, Ryan appeared in the doorway.

“Our kid, apparently.“ Ryan came in, looking a little worse for wear. At your questioning look, he sighed. “I tried putting him on the leash and he literally leapt out of the car. I tried to catch him, not a good idea. But then he just sat by the building door, so I guess it’s ok.”

“Speaking of babies,” Lindsay started, eyeing you, “when are we gonna get to see a baby Haywood?”

“Lindsay!” If you’d had a drink, you probably would have spat it out. “We’re not even married yet!”

“I was only teasing!” Lindsay roared with laughter and you pouted. Ryan pulled you into his side and pressed his lips to the top of your head.

“We’ll probably have a handful as it is, that dog is crazy.”


End file.
